Kylie Jenner
'Kylie Kristen Jenner '(born August 10, 1997) is an American reality television personality, model, entrepreneur, socialite and social media personality. Early Life Jenner was born in Los Angeles, California on August 10, 1997 to parents Bruce Jenner (now Caitlyn) and Kris Jenner. She has one older sister, Kendall Jenner. She has eight older half-siblings. Two from her father’s first marriage, Burt Jenner and Casey Jenner. Two from her father’s second marriage, Brandon Jenner and Brody Jenner. Then four from her mother’s first marriage, Kourtney Kardashian, Kim Kardashian, Khloé Kardashian and Rob Kardashian. She attended Sierra Canyon School where she was a member of the cheerleading team. In 2012, she switched to be home-schooled and graduated in 2015 from Laurel Springs School. Career Keeping Up with the Kardashians In 2007, Jenner, along with her parents and siblings, Kendall, Kourtney, Kim, Khloé, and Rob, began appearing in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians, which chronicles the personal and professional lives of their family members. The series was successful for its network, E!, and has resulted in the creation of numerous spin-offs. The sisters hosted Glee: The 3D Concert Movie at the Regency Village Theater in Westwood, California in August 2011, In 2011, they were featured in Seventeen magazine's Style Stars of the Year, and selected them as "Style Ambassadors" for the magazine. The two hosted the premiere of The Vow in Hollywood in February 2012. The Jenner’s also interviewed the cast of The Hunger Games premiere in the at The Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles in March 2012. Later in 2012, she starred alongside her sister Kendall and mother Kris Jenner in an episode of American reality television series America's Next Top Model. Early Endorsements Jenner has two nail lacquers from the Nicole by OPI nail polish brand called Wear Something Spar-kylie and Rainbow in the S-kylie. Kendall and Kylie earned $100,000 each for their OPI endorsements in 2013. On November 15, 2013, the Jenner sisters announced that they would launch The Kendall & Kylie Collection with PacSun which launched on February 2013. Since its conception, the sisters have released several collections for this line. In July 2013, the Jenner sisters launched a jewellery line with Pascal Mouawad's Glamhouse to create the Metal Haven by Kendall & Kylie jewellery collection. Jenner set up an eBay account where she auctions old clothing to raise money for the Children's Hospital Los Angeles. Jenner joined her family in a charity yard sale on November 10, 2013. Proceeds from the sale were donation-matched and sent to Share to Strength: No Kid Hungry and the Greater Los Angeles Fisher House Foundation. She joined Khloé, Kendall, Lil Twist, and The Game at PINZ bowling alley in Studio City, California for a charity bowling game on January 19, 2014. The event was held to raise money for The Robin Hood Foundation, a non-profit for which The Game pledged to raise $1 million in donations. The Jenner sisters participated in singer Chris Brown's two Kick'n It For Charity Celebrity Kickball games in Glendale, California on July 19, 2014 and on August 16, 2014. At the first game, she competed on actor/singer Quincy Brown's team. Jenner donated to the Lesbian Gay Bisexual Transgender community. In February 2014, she and Kendall launched a shoe and handbag line for Steve Madden's Madden Girl line. The Jenner sisters co-hosted the 2014 Much Music Video Awards, where Kylie made her acting debut in a promo for the show in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, in June 2014. In August 2014, the Jenner sisters appeared in singer PartyNextDoor's "Recognize" music video. Jenner and her sister Kendall co-authored the dystopian science fiction novel Rebels: City of Indra: The Story of Lex and Livia, which revolved around two twin girls, Lex and Livia, in a "self-sustaining biosphere" put together from the remains of Earth known as Indra. The novel was criticized upon release as a ghost-written work, which prompted its ghost-writer Maya Sloan to reveal that while the Jenner sisters wrote a two-page outline for what they wanted the novel to be like, Sloan was truly responsible for the writing of the book. However, the Jenner’s' creative director, Elizabeth Killmond-Roman, clarified that the two had numerous Skype and FaceTime calls with Sloan to discuss the content of the novel. The novel was mostly panned by critics and sold only 13,000 copies in its first four months on sale. The book was also given a sequel, Time of the Twins, which was also co-authored by the Jenner sisters. Jenner launched a line of hair extensions through a partnership with Bellami Hair, called Kylie Hair Kouture, in October 2014. Rise of Kylie Cosmetics Jenner became skincare brand Nip + Fab's second-ever ambassador in March 2015. The Jenner sisters were booed while introducing brother-in-law Kanye West's performance at the Billboard Music Awards in May 2015. In May 2015, an episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians premiered in which Jenner admitted to getting a lip augmentation. Her enhanced lips from lip fillers created speculation and gained her publicity. Prior to the episode's debut, Jenner stated that she merely used lip liner and over lined her lips. As a result, the practice of suctioning one's lips into a small glass in order to induce greater blood flow to swell the lips was called the "Kylie Jenner Challenge" (though there was no indication that Jenner herself employed this method). Jenner responded to this by stating, "I'm not here to try & encourage people/young girls to look like me or to think this is the way they should look." In June 2015, the Jenner sisters launched their clothing line Kendall + Kylie with British fashion retailer Topshop. This Topshop clothing line also featured swimsuits. In August 2015, Jenner announced that she would be launching her first lipstick line as a part of her self-titled lip kit under the name Kylie Lip Kit. In September 2015, Jenner launched her new personalised website and mobile app. In October 2015, Jenner starred in Tyga's music video for his song "Dope'd Up". In February 2016, Jenner's cosmetic company was renamed to Kylie Cosmetics and the number of kits produced rose from an initial 15,000 to 500,000. Jenner released a three-minute-long promotional video for a series of lip glosses in March 2016, directed by Colin Tilley and starring fellow models Karin Jinsui, Mara Teigen, and Jasmine Sanders. The song in the video was revealed to be "Three Strikes" by Terror Jr, a band created on the same day as the release of the video; however, the lead singer, whose true identity remains unknown and who goes by the alias "Lisa", was heavily speculated to be Jenner herself. However, Jenner subsequently denied any involvement with the band. In May 2016, she made her musical debut rapping on producer Burberry Perry's song "Beautiful Day", with Lil Yachty, model Jordyn Woods, and Justine Skye. In fall of 2016, Jenner was announced to be the new face of PUMA along with Rae Sremmurd. In April 2017, she made a surprise appearance at the Rio Americano High School prom in Sacramento alongside junior Albert Ochoa after hearing that his date had turned him down. In June 2017, Jenner announced two new cosmetics sets in collaboration with her sister Khloé Kardashian and the Kylie Cosmetics KoKo collection. Later that month, Jenner was accused of stealing designs for a series of camouflage items released on her online store from independent design label PluggedNYC, whose creative director supported the claims. Later that June, Jenner was placed at number 59 on the Forbes Celebrity 100, which calculates the 100 highest-paid celebrities of the previous 12 months, after earning approximately $41,000,000, making her the youngest person on the list at 19 years old. Jenner collaborated with Melbourne-based sunglasses brand Quay Australia to release a line of sunglasses, Quay x Kylie. In 2018, the company Kylie Cosmetics has reportedly sold about $630 million worth of makeup. Jenner stars in a reality show revolving around her life, Life of Kylie, which premiered in August 2017. The reality show drew half the viewers that brother Rob Kardashian's reality series Rob & Chyna did on its debut. Personal Life Jenner was in a relationship with rapper Tyga until they broke-up. She is in a relationship with rapper Travis Scott and together they have one daughter, Stormi Webster (born 2018). Controversies Kendall + Kylie "Rock vs. Rap" Collection On June 28, 2017, the Jenner sisters announced that they would be releasing a line of vintage T-shirts for their Kendall + Kylie line of clothing called Rock vs. Rap, featuring the likenesses of various rock and rap artists including The Notorious B.I.G., Tupac Shakur, Metallica, Pink Floyd, The Doors, Ozzy Osbourne and Led Zeppelin, with pictures of the Jenner sisters superimposed over them. The announcement of this line of products was met with swift backlash from relatives and representatives of the figures depicted on the shirts themselves, including Sharon Osbourne, Jim Jampol, and Voletta Wallace, mother of Biggie Smalls. They were also criticised on social media and were called "insensitive." Wallace, The Doors' manager and the estate of Jim Morrison and issued a cease-and-desist letter to the Jenner sisters, writing that they did not authorize the sisters' use of the likenesses of these musical icons. The Jenners apologised for the shirts and pulled them from retail. Forbes Cover Jenner appeared on the cover of the August 2018 issue of Forbes. They estimated that she had a net worth of $900 million, and that she was on the verge of becoming the youngest "self-made" billionaire. This would beat out Mark Zuckerberg, who became a billionaire at age 23. However, the publication's use of the term "self-made" sparked widespread criticism and jokes online. The Dictionary.com Twitter handle cheekily defined the term self-made. Comedian Fat Jew started a GoFundMe page to help Kylie Jenner earn another $100 million so that she would officially become a billionaire. Comedian Michelle Wolf had a viral stand-up comedy act related to how Jenner earned her fame and success. Some discussions took a more serious tone, with journalists writing pieces on wealth distribution, inequality and inheritance, as well as upward mobility in society. However, celebrities such as Jenner's half-sister Kim Kardashian and socialite Paris Hilton have come out and defended Jenner, legitimizing assertions that she is indeed self-made, while Hilton also described herself as self-made. Lawsuits and Civil Disputes "Kylie" Trademark In February 2017, Australian singer Kylie Minogue won a legal battle against Jenner for name trademark "Kylie". Jenner had filed a U.S. trademark application for use of the name "Kylie" for "advertising services" and "endorsement services" in 2015. Vlada Haggarty In January 2017, make-up artist Vlada Haggarty claimed that Jenner had stolen the creative style and aesthetic of her own work, such as the dripping gloss lip and golden finger tips, for her own products, and that Jenner had a history of taking Haggerty's original dripping lip art and passing it off as her own. Jenner later credited Vlada on social media and her work on the creation of the logo and an undisclosed settlement was paid to avoid any future legal issues. Neon Lip Logo Sara Pope, a British painter whose work has been featured in art galleries in several cities across the globe, filed a lawsuit against Jenner and NBC Universal for the use of a neon lip logo. Hope stated that Jenner posted to her social media accounts an image that was remarkably like Hope's most famous piece, "Temptation Neon" and used it to promote Jenner's TV series Life of Kylie. TMZ reported that the production art created for the series, including the lip design, was created by a third-party designer. Filmography Film Music Videos Awards and Nominations Family Parents *Caitlyn Jenner (Father) *Kris Jenner (Mother) Siblings *Kendall Jenner (Sister) *Burt Jenner (Half-Brother; from her father) *Kourtney Kardashian (Half-Sister; from her mother) *Casey Jenner (Half-Sister; from her father) *Kim Kardashian (Half-Sister; from her mother) *Brandon Jenner (Half-Brother; from her father) *Brody Jenner (Half-Brother; from her father) *Khloé Kardashian (Half-Sister; from her mother) *Rob Kardashian (Half-Brother; from her mother) Grandparents *William Bruce Jenner (Paternal Grandfather; deceased) *Esther Ruth Jenner (Paternal Grandfather; deceased) *Robert Houghton (Maternal Grandfather; deceased) *Mary Jo "MJ" Shannon (Maternal Grandmother) Husbands and Partners *Tyga (Ex-Boyfriend; 2014-2017) *Travis Scott (Boyfriend; 2017-present) Children *Stormi Webster (Daughter; born February 1, 2018) - with Travis Nieces and Nephews *Francesca Marino *Mason Disick *Penelope Disick *Isabella Marino *North West *Reign Disick *Eva Jenner *Saint West *Bodhi Jenner *Dream Kardashian *Luke Marino *Chicago West *True Thompson *William Jenner Category:Kardashian-Jenner Family Category:KUWTK Category:Life of Kylie Category:Television Personality Category:August Category:1997